Anti-Air Magic Cannon
Anti-Air Magic Cannon also known as Ixion, is an anti-aircraft artillery that uses magical explosives to fire molds. It sounds like an optical weapon by its name, but it fires ammunition. it is developed by the Holy Mirishial Empire. Description First Generation First Generation Ixion 20mm Anti-Air Magic Light Gun Only the book version appeared in the edition of Parpaldia Empire. Industrial city Duro in Parpaldia were the bombing to Japan Air Self-Defense Forces to intercept machine, Parpaldia imperial Toranoko that the Army has decided to use. There is only one unit for verification, but it was used completely because it was completely cornered. The magic loading was unusually long, but he listed large venues that shattered and retreated one BP-3C. However, in less than 20 seconds, the magical power was cut off and stopped, and furthermore, due to the magic circle, the position was barre bare, and the F-2 cannon that came to counterattack was sent off easily, Duro was content with the bomb It was raining. In addition, the BP-3C's hit is a divine miracle, as you can see from the devastating results of later generations. It is not made by Parpaldia Empire, as you can see from the performance that is isolated from other third civilized weapons. It was smuggled from the Holy Military Empire for research. Naturally, from the perspective of Holy Milishial Empire, it is almost like a model, but from the point of view of Parpaldia Empire, the magic circuit was too complicated, and it seemed difficult to analyze, let alone copy. Not very fuel-efficient, the powerless magic engine could not provide satisfactory performance. In the Duro, it was 200 rounds per minute, but originally it was 350 rounds per minute, it seems that it can be fired continuously until overheating, and the engineers of Holy Milishial Empire have said that "magical loading will be over soon." As an aside, at the time of defeat, they are doing "colorful flashy explosions", probably because of magic stones. Second Generation The gun has a magic circuit that replaces the magic circle, making it less noticeable as the magic circle is no longer deployed when firing. But it still shines. 2nd Generation Ixion 20mm Anti-Air Magic Light Gun It appeared from the fifth volume of books. They are mounted on Holy Milishial Empire Mercury-class magic battleships. It is intercepted the Gra Valkas Imperial reconnaissance plane during the Battle of Baltica. Third Generation Actaion 25mm Twin Magic Light Gun It appeared from the fourth volume of books. It was mounted on a Holy Milishial Empire Mithril-class magic battleship. It seems that almost no hits were issued because the enemy was fast. 3rd Generation Ixion 40mm Twin Anti-Air Magic Light Gun It appeared from the fifth volume of books. They are mounted on the Holy Milishial Empire Rodeus-Class Aircraft Carrier. No. Generation Atlatate Cannon (Roaring Anti-Air Magic Light Gun) It is an anti-air magic light gun developed by an Ancient Magical Empire (Ravernal Empire). See this Atlatate Cannon ''' '''page for details. Category:Terminology Category:Technology Category:Weapons